Dribble Drabbles
by bkhchica
Summary: Mainly entries into the flash fic fan fic challenge- An array of characters, some even nameless! If you want, you can issue your own challenge, I just may take you up on it! Each entry is a stand alone piece. Most 200 words or less.
1. Replacing Dad

A/N: So this is where I'm going to post the entries to thimbles' flas fic fan fic challenge. It's a lot of fun, but really hard. The word limit is 100 to 200 words. She gives us a prompt that the judge picks and we have 24 hours to write. Trimming it down to 200 words or less was so hard!

These will be completely unbeta'd so please bear that in mind.

Thanks to believeitornot for judging :D

This little piece one second place in the challenge this time. I was really proud of that- there were forty entries altogether and a lot of amazing pieces!

* * *

I watched them together. He was going to take her away. I could feel it my bones. The way she laughed when she was with him. The way her eyes shined when he walked into the room. They moved together, like they were tied to each other. She'd changed so much since she'd met him. She'd grown and matured- become a woman. I wasn't ready for that.

I couldn't reconcile this young lady with the little girl that used to beg to stay up just five more minutes for another bedtime story. She wasn't the child that made mud pies for my birthday. If I'd have known that time would pass so quickly, I'd have spent less time at the office and more with her.

Even now he was replacing me as the most important man in her life. She had jumped into his arms and wound her legs around him. The skin of her knees shining through the ripped jeans. He carried her to the house and she slid down the front of him. Turning to face me, she gripped his arm tightly. Holding out her left hand, with tear-filled eyes, she told me, "I said yes!"

* * *

A/N: I always love to here what you guys think!


	2. Time Can't Touch Us

A/N: This one was one that bugged me after Replacing Dad- from the same prompt- so I wrote it out and thought I'd put it here.

Again, unbeta'd...

* * *

Thirty seconds, thirty days, thirty years- time didn't matter. We'd made a pact- a promise to each other- that we'd love one another every day for the rest of our lives. Every second spent together was cherished as though it may have been the last. Even when life threatened to overwhelm and drown us, we struggled on- together. The things that might have torn us apart only stood to make us stronger.

Sitting on the couch with photo albums spread all around me, I reminisced of days gone by. A picture of the day he'd proposed to me caught my eye. I picked it up out of the sticky film and stroked the edge. My legs were wound around his waist and we were kissing like it might have been our very last.

A quick glance at the clock showed the time to be six. A car door slammed in the drive followed by the slap of footsteps on the walk. He opened the door, and I met him in the entryway to kiss him like my very life depended on it- like I had for thirty years. All these years married, and we loved even more with every breath.

* * *

A/N: As always, I want to know what you think!


	3. An Artist's Memory

Another entry into the Flashfic challenge. :)

* * *

My brush flew across the canvas as I painted her picture and embellished it with memories. Our first kiss and the fireworks it sparked went around her eyes. Those beautiful ice blue eyes could light me up from the inside out.

The quilt, always on our bed- full of colorful life- was on her cheek. I could never forget the way she'd looked rubbing her cheek on it, fresh from the laundry.

She'd been a gardener so I painted flowers everywhere. She'd always smelled a little wild, like a beautiful flower.

Her life had been too short.

The last stroke of the brush crossed the canvas. I dropped it- collapsing in tears. My love- gone forever. It was more than I could bear.

A hand shook my shoulder; I gasped sitting up, quickly. Beautiful blue eyes flashed, "What were you dreaming?"

I grabbed her hand and raced to my studio. Positioning her just so, I begged, "Please don't move."

She winked, "I wouldn't dream of it!"

"I love you," I whispered.

"Me too," she replied, slipping the handkerchief off her bald head. My hands flew quickly across the canvas- there was no time to lose.


	4. Remnant of Her

This one was inspired by the same picture that An Artist's Memory came from. I couldn't decide which I wanted to write, so I wrote them both.

* * *

My fingers traced the lines of the painting. I remembered creating it. It was before she was gone.

Baby hands clapped while a sing-song voice shouted, "Momma!"

My hands dropped; I fought back tears. I wanted my baby girl to remember her momma with happy smiles, not sad tears. She was too small to remember her at all.

My heart shattered again.

She'd never see her twinkling eyes, never watch her dance and sing crazily through the house. She'd never help her hang blankets on the line to dry- claiming nothing smelled as good as sunshine. She was right- she'd always smelled wild and carefree, like a sunny summer day.

The years passed quickly and my baby changed from a chubby cherub to a beautiful lady. Her bare toes peeked from beneath the hem of her jeans as she danced crazily through the house, singing at the top of her lungs. She was wild and free like her mother.

My eyes traveled to the picture over the mantle. I could see her in my daughter- from her looks to the way she appreciated life. Time for another masterpiece. This one to hang beside her mother's portrait.


	5. Captain's News

Yet another entry to the Flashfic challenges!

* * *

"Wait a minute. You're what?"

Her giggle sounded over the line, "I said, I'm pregnant."

I whooped loudly, my smile splitting my face from ear to ear. "Really? That's fantastic, baby! When?"

"I'm about thirteen weeks along now. I figure it was-"

"When I came home on R&R."

"Yeah. I should have told you already, but I wanted to wait until I could see your face. Not just read your excitement," her smile was wide, but her sigh was telling. "I miss you, Captain."

"I miss you, too, baby. You know what I'd really love right now?"

"What's that?"

"To kiss you." I put my fingers to my mouth then touched the computer screen.

Tears filled her big green eyes, "Me too. Promise me you'll be careful."

"Always."

The sound of the alarm cut our time short and I said good-bye. My heart begged for understanding.

The sound of missiles dropping had us all running for cover. Shrapnel was flying everywhere.

Suddenly I was flying through the air, white-hot pain slicing through me. Burning. God it hurt so bad. I saw red, covering everything. _Blood._ Then blessed relief as I succumbed to the inevitable.

_Take care, my love. I tried. _


	6. Waiting

Inspired by the pic that prompted The Captain's News

* * *

Ten months, three days, seven hours, and thirty-two minutes.

That's how long I'd been waiting. Returning daily to this spot. The hustle and bustle of people busy with their everyday lives hummed around me.

I wish I could have clutched him a little tighter, a little longer.

Just one more minute.

To feel his arms wrap around my waist, his lips caress mine, his whiskers tickle my neck as he nuzzled it. Just one more chance. That's all I'd ask for from any god that cared to listen. I missed the deep timbre of his voice, the way he'd sing off-key in the shower. I missed the sound of his snores filling the air as we slept. I ached without him.

Each heartbeat reminded me that I was alive.

And alone.

The footsteps to my door that day resounded loudly in my memories. A yellow telegram placed in my hands. The confirmation of what I'd known in my gut. He was gone.

I returned to this place every day- hoping beyond hope I'd wake up to find it all a nightmare of the worst kind.

Sighing with resignation, I went home. I'd be back tomorrow.

Waiting.


	7. Sugary Sweet

Another entry to the flashfic challenge. :)

* * *

Sugary sweet, red and blue blended into purple on a path down her arm. Sticky smiles and bubbled laughter echoed as she swiped at the mess, smearing it into her arm. Her green eyes sparkled with utter joy.

He was digging in the sand box, making sand castles and crashing them. He frowned in concentration, making sure it was just right.

Her feet danced her closer to him. "Hey Garrett! Wanna try my popsicle?"

Blue eyes met green and he smiled, nodding enthusiastically. She held it out and pink darted out to swipe at cherry red. They shared the half-melted treat and raced to the trash to throw the stick away.

They ran to the swings, each sitting down quickly, before the others got them. "I was gonna swing there!" a voice bellowed behind the girl's small frame. A hard shove to her back sent her sprawling to the ground. Wet diamonds shimmered in her eyes and spilled over.

"Hey! Don't push her, Josh!" Garrett yelled, swinging his squeezed-tight fist at the bully's nose. "Are you okay, Mel?" Chubby fingers wiped her tears away.

Nodding, she sighed, "My hero," And left sticky sweet on his cheek from cherry flavored lips.


	8. Lonely

A/N: Another short piece written for a drabble contest.

This has not been beta'd and is pretty much in poetry form. And I'm sorry for the dots in between- it's the only I could get the spacing to stay right.

* * *

**Lonely**

Alone.

Lonely.

Single.

Solitary.

How many ways can I say it?

.

You were here and then you were gone.

And I miss you.

The way you kiss.

The way you touched me.

The way you sighed my name because you were happy.

.

I miss your face.

Twinkling blue eyes.

Dimpled cheeks when you smiled.

How every grin lit your face.

.

But you made me love you when you weren't mine to love.

You took me places I'd never been- let me experience things that weren't mine to experience.

They were yours.

And hers.

But never mine.

.

You should have let me be.

I was fine before you.

.

Now I'm broken.

Bruised.

Bleeding.

And incomplete.

I left him for you. You didn't do the same.

.

You made promises that weren't yours to make.

Promises that weren't mine to take.

.

Each breath pricks, stings.

Each heartbeat reminds me I'm alive... When I don't want to be.

.

So I sit in this canoe- your canoe; her canoe- and reminisce.

Memories that shouldn't be mine.

Love that you never gave- never took.

.

I want to jump in the still waters and stay there.

.

But life beckons.

And I breathe again.

.

Even though it hurts.

* * *

Hopefully you can see the pain and feel the depth of her struggle. But even in the midst of heartache, she breathes and goes on with life. :)

I'd love to hear your thoughts on this one!


End file.
